Happy birthday, bastard
by My Penname is Too Dim
Summary: Hari ini Antonio ulang tahun, Lovino ingin memberikan hadiah untuknya... hanya saja sulit untuk menemuinya hari ini... AU, sho-ai, Spamano.


-Happy Birthday, Bastard-

Warning(s) : normal human AU, Gakuen Hetalia style, shonen-ai!, maybe OOC, jalan cerita yang dipercepat, yang nggak demen-seperti biasa-silahkan kembali ke page sebelumnya :D

Pairing(s) : Spamano, hint of USUK, GerIta.

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

Enjoy~

~._.~

Tanggal 14 Februari, angin musim dingin masih berhembus di pertengahan bulan ini. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ya, ini adalah hari Valentine. Hari dimana para anak perempuan memberikan coklat sebagai tanda rasa sayangnya pada lelaki yang ia sukai. Satu hari dimana rasa cinta melayang dimana-mana. Tapi, bukan itu yang Lovino Vargas pedulikan.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun seseorang yang menyebalkan. Orang yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu, mengesalkan, sekaligus paling berharga seumur hidup Lovino. Lovino sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk orang itu dari dua hari yang lalu. Hadiah itu dibungkus kertas coklat dan dihiasi pita pink (Lovino terpaksa memilih warna itu karena yang dijual di toko hanya warna itu dan sebangsanya. Karena valentine-alibi sang pemilik toko). Di dalamnya, sudah ada kartu ucapan bertuliskan 'Felice Compleanno, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo'.

Lovino memandang ke arah kotak berbungkus coklat di tangannya. Merasa agak ragu apakah Antonio akan menyukai kadonya dan sangat menyesal atas pita yang terpaksa dibelinya itu. Lovino mengutuk sang penjual pita dalam hati. Dengan hembusan nafas panjang, Lovino pun memasukkan hadiah itu ke balik sweater-nya dan berjalan malas menuju ke sekolah.

~._.~

Lovino sudah berada di loker sepatu sekolah sekarang. Ia menengok ke kiri dan kanan mencari batang hidung seseorang yang akan ia berikan hadiah itu, tapi ternyata hasilnya nihil. Lovino menghembuskan nafas dan hendak mengeluarkan sepatunya, sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Reflek, Lovino langsung menengok ke belakang pundaknya, berharap kalau orang itu memiliki rambut coklat bergelombang dengan cengiran bodoh menghiasi wajahnya. Dan ternyata bukan.

"Hai…" sapa seorang siswi yang tak begitu ia kenal.

Sebenarnya, Lovino tak begitu suka beramah-tamah, tapi ia adalah tipe cowok yang tidak mungkin bersikap kasar terhadap wanita. Lovino mengeluarkan senyum ramah miliknya yang sangat jarang diperlihatakan, "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Umm, Anoo," cewek itu menunduk sedikit, malu-malu. "Ka-kalau tak keberatan… Maukah kau menerima coklat ini?"

Ah, Lovino baru sadar kalau hari ini Valentine. Tidak, ia tidak lupa. Ia hanya baru sadar.

"Umm," Lovino menggaruk belakang lehernya, kemudian menerima cokelat dari tangan cewek itu, "Aku terima. Makasih ya,"

Cewek itu hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian lari secepat kilat dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus. Mengingatkan Lovino pada dirinya sendiri jika sedang digoda oleh Antonio. Ah, ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Antonio, ia akan susah ditemukan hari ini.

Kenapa? Karena hari ini hari Valentine. Antonio pasti akan kabur dan sembunyi dari para penggemarnya yang bahkan berjumlah hampir setengah dari jumlah murid cewek di sekolah. Dia cukup popular di sekolah ini.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi, cewek-cewek di sekolah ini liar. Mereka tak akan segan-segan berlarian kesana kemari hanya untuk mengejar sang pujaan atau berkeliling satu sekolahan yang luas ini untuk menemukan idolanya yang sedang bersembunyi dari para penggemar beringas ini. Ini akan membuat Antonio benar-benar sulit ditemukan.

Lovino menghembuskan nafas berat.

~._.~

Bel terakhir untuk hari ini berbunyi, Lovino segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan mengambil tasnya. Siap untuk melanjutkan misi mencari Antonio.

Sampai saat bel pulang berbunyi pun, Lovino masih belum menemukan Antonio. Saat istirahat pun, Antonio tidak ada di kelasnya maupun di kantin. Tapi setidaknya, sampai bel pulang berbunyi, Lovino sudah mendapatkan 5 batang cokelat, ini membuatnya sedikit senang. Ternyata ia cukup popular.

Lovino berjalan di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Ia celingukan mencari tanda-tanda dari cowok Spanyol yang dicarinya itu. Pandangan matanya menangkap sekumpulan cewek yang sedang berlari mengejar sesuatu-mungkin Antonio. Lovino segera mengikuti mereka, dan setelah ditelusuri lebih lanjut, ternyata yang mereka kejar adalah Arthur Kirkland yang sedang 'dibawa kabur' oleh Alfred F. Jones. Ketua OSIS beralis tebal itu memang memiliki lumayan banyak penggemar, entah apa yang membuat mereka menyukai Arthur yang jelas-jelas emosian itu. Ke-tsundere-annya, mungkin?

"A-Alfred! Apa yang kau lakukan!" protes Arthur dengan wajah merah kepada orang yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Nahahaha! Menyelamatkan Iggy-lah! Aku 'kan Hero!" jawab Alfred cengengesan sambil terus membawa kabur 'Iggy'-nya dari para fangirls. Yang dibawa kabur hanya bergumam tak jelas dan semakin _blushing_.

Lovino mendengus melihat dua pasangan konyol itu (meskipun dalam hati ia cukup iri). Kemudian kembali menyusuri lorong sekolah yang agak sepi, sampai akhirnya suara langkah yang menderu-deru tertangkap oleh telinganya.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

"Uwaaa~ Bisakah kalian berhenti mengikutiku! Aku bahkan belum bertemu Mi Lovi seharian ini!"

Suara ini, ya, benar suara ini…

Lovino menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, terlihat sosok Antonio sedang berlari di sepanjang lorong di depannya.

"A-Antoni-"

"ANTONIO! Tunggu…!" suara Lovino terhalangi oleh suara teriakan puluhan fangirls yang sedang mengejar Antonio. Mereka berbondong-bondong lari mengejar Antonio seperti kanibal yang sudah 2 bulan nggak makan.

"U-uwaaa~!" Antonio refleks berbelok ke sebelah kanan lorong melarikan diri dari para fangirl-merangkap-kanibal yang terus-terusan mengejarnya.

Lovino terdiam sejenak. Kemudian tersadar dan mengejar Antonio beserta para kanibal, ehm, fangirl-nya. Tapi, saat ia berbelok ke lorong sebelah kanan, ternyata Antonio sudah menghilang.

Lovino menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

~._.~

Lovino mengamati adiknya dan si _potato-bastard_ dari atas atap sekolah. Mereka berdua pulang sambil bergandengan tangan. 'Sialan si potato-bastard itu, sudah ku bilang jangan dekat-dekat Feliciano lagi! Awas dia nanti!' gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi, melihat wajah bahagia adiknya dalam genggaman tangan Ludwig, ia hanya bisa pasrah-tapi ingat, ia masih membenci Ludwig.

Lovino bersender ke jaring-jaring pembatas, menatap langit. Ia sudah berkeliling satu sekolah dan tetap tidak menemukan Antonio. Putus asa, ia memilih beristirahat di atap sekolah.

Sepertinya, hari ini ini dia benar-benar tidak akan bertemu dengan Antonio. Lovino menghembuskan nafas, padahal ia sudah sangat menantikan hari ini. Kenapa untuk bertemu dan mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' saja sesusah ini. Ah, mungkin mereka memang bukan jodoh.

Lovino menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya panas, bulir-bulir air siap lepas landas dari bola matanya. 'Nggak, aku nggak boleh menangis gara-gara si bodoh itu! Ngapain juga aku nangis gara-gara dia?' batin Lovino sambil mengusap matanya.

Brak.

Suara pintu dibuka tertangkap oleh daun telinga Lovino. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat cowok bermata hijau yang sudah ia kenal.

"Uh, cewek-cewek itu beneran nggak kenal menyerah. Untung tadi aku melihat celah dan langsung lari ke sini. Semoga mereka nggak sadar," wajahnya penuh dengan keringat, nafasnya ngos-ngosan, ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kelelahan. Ia menoleh ke arah Lovino, awalnya ia terdiam, tapi bagaikan sihir, ekspresi kelelahan yang tadi terpampang di wajahnya menghilang. Tergantikan senyuman lebar secerah matahari. "Lo… Lovino…"

Antonio langsung berlari ke arah Lovino. Dan tanpa peringatan apapun, langsung memeluk Lovino erat.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga! Lovi, akhirnya aku menemukanmu…!"

Wajah Lovino memerah seperti warna tomat favoritnya. 'Bodoh, harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu,' batinnya.

"Le-lepas, bastard! Sesak tahu!"

Antonio langsung melepas tangannya dari pemuda berambut brunette itu, "Ma-maaf, Lovino…"

"Cih," gumam Lovino sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata hijau yang terus memandanginya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi dari sweaternya dan mendorong benda itu ke dada Antonio.

"…Eh?" Antonio memiringkan kepalanya seolah tak mengerti.

Lovino menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "U-untukmu, bodoh!"

Antonio menerima benda persegi itu berbungkus coklat berpita pink itu, mengamatinya. "Untukku? Hadiah Valentine?"

"HADIAH ULANG TAHUNMU, BASTARD!" Lovino tak tahan lagi akan ke-telmi-an Antonio. Terpaksa ia teriak begitu.

Antonio terdiam sejenak. Kemudian membuat gesture angka satu dengan telunjuknya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah mengerti. "Oh! Iya, ya! Mio Dio, aku lupa ulang tahunku sendiri! Hahaha!"

Antonio mengamati hadiah Lovino di tangannya, "…pitanya… pink?"

Pipi Lovino memerah, "AGH! I-itu, karena yang dijual di toko hanya warna itu, bastard! Gara-gara valentine sialan ini!" Antonio tertawa kecil, "T-tertawa saja terus, bastard!"

Lovino hanya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Menggumam sesuatu seperti 'bodoh', 'sial' dan kutukan lainnya. Antonio tersenyum kemudian menaruh tangannya di pinggang si cowok Italia dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

Lovino agak sedikit terkejut dengan gerak-gerik Antonio yang tiba-tiba. Tapi, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Antonio dan balas menciumnya. Padahal biasanya, ia akan marah dan mengatai-ngatai Antonio.

"Gracias, Lovino." kata Antonio setelah melepas ciumannya dan memeluk Lovino, "Kau yang pertama memberikanku hadiah ulang tahun."

Lovino membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Antonio dan bergumam, "Felice compleanno, bastardo,"

Antonio tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, mari kita lihat apa yang Lovi berikan untukku," ujarnya sambil merobek kertas coklat yang membungkus kotak persegi itu. Antonio membuka kotak itu dan terlihat beberapa potong coklat kecil di dalamnya juga kartu ucapan berbahasa Italia di atasnya.

"I-itu…" Lovino berkata dengan wajah merah dan menghindari tatapan Antonio, "Ka-karena valentine toko di dekat rumah hanya menjual itu!"

"Lovi~ itu 'kan sama kayak alasan yang tadi," Antonio tertawa lagi, "Ay, tapi nggak apa-apa kok Lovino! Akan ku anggap ini sekaligus hadiah Valentine darimu!" Lovino hanya semakin blushing.

"Jadi…" Antonio melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Lovino, tangannya yang lain mengambil satu potong cokelat dan menaruh cokelat itu di antara bibirnya. Sebuah seringai menghiasi bibirnya yang sedang menjepit cokelat, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan cokelat ini bersama?"

Lovino terdiam sejenak, kemudian kadar warna merah di pipinya bertambah lagi. Ia mengerti apa maksud Antonio dengan 'makan cokelat ini bersama'.

"D-dasar mesum," gumamnya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Antonio.

[~owari~]

Felice Compleanno [Ita] : Happy Birthday

Bastardo [Ita] : Bastard

Mio Dio [Spa] : My God

Nah, akhirnya kesampaian juga saya bikin fic Spamano! Maaf yah, kalau masih ada kekurangan di fic ini seperti cerita yang kurang jelas bahkan alur yang kecepetan. Aduh, Lovino-nya juga jadi agak OOC =_=

yang jelas, critics or compliments are welcome!

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
